Sekai Saionji
Sekai Saionji '(西園寺 世界 Saionji Sekai) is one of the two main heroines of ''School Days along with Kotonoha and appear as a secondary character in Summer/Shiny Days and Cross Days. In a way she initiates all the events by setting up Makoto with Kotonoha and indirectly causes all the good, or bad events to happen. Sekai is Makoto's close tomboyish friend who pries into his affairs and finds out about his crush and puts them together, but regrets doing it immediately after because she's been in love with Makoto for a long time. Because she always puts Makoto and Kotonoha together, for her relationship with Makoto to succeed his and Kotonoha's relationship must end, which can serve as the catalyst for all the bad things that happens. Her friends include Setsuna Kiyoura, Hikari Kuroda and Nanami Kanroji, with the first being her best friend from birth. She usually eats lunch with them during school but after she starts having lunch with Makoto they can get the wrong idea about her and Makoto. Appearance Sekai has an average build with an below average height with an average bust but on the larger size (as commented by Yuuki Ashikaga). Still, she's described as one of the cuter girls in class by Makoto, and Nanami commented that most of the girls would kill Sekai if she said "don't feel confident about my body" in her class. She has short deep brown hair which reaches slightly past her shoulders that curls slightly from behind as well as one "idiot hair" curling upward. She's often seen with her school uniform and white sneakers but her casual clothes usually consist of a white shirt with a pink jacket and a dark blue mini skirt. Later she buys a pink coat she has had her eye on for a while after she saves up enough money. If she's depressed Makoto expresses concern for her saying she's gotten skinnier and sickly looking. Before going to the pool she can go shopping for a swimsuit with Nanami and she complains how swimsuits go out of style every year and girls have to buy a new one so frequently, and she's seen in a different swimsuit almost a year later. Personality Sekai is initially seen as a cheerful tomboy who cares deeply for her friends and seemingly helps Makoto out with Kotonoha only for fun. She often berates Makoto every time he does something that he shouldn't to a girl. But it's revealed she's very emotional and can spend days crying in her room. She is also unwilling to reveal to Kotonoha that Makoto and her are dating but when she sees Kotonoha alone at a reception desk she feels guilty, having taken Makoto away from her. Above all she's loved Makoto for a long time and can go into depression when he starts dating Kotonoha, something that can be worsened if Setsuna leaves for Paris. The Visual Novel Her VN version is the most caring of all her adaptations. She's capable of distancing herself from Makoto and Kotonoha, and only gets together with him because Makoto pursues her. She's very afraid of losing Makoto and can be devastated if Setsuna is chosen to go to Paris. Oddly enough, in spite of Kotonoha's potential to go insane from a bad breakup, Sekai shown to be somewhat more incapable of letting go of Makoto then Kotonoha is in some routes, as evidenced by how, should she end up dating Taisuke, she will always break up with him due to still loving Makoto, whereas Kotonoha will remain with Taisuke unless Makoto proactively tries to win her back. She also believes in the cell phone charm and is seen doing it with Makoto. She's also mentioned to have sharp perception by Makoto and is, to a slight extent demonstrated by her ability to give valuable advice to both Makoto and Kotonoha when their relationship gets rocky but her ability fails her when she herself is involved. At the height of her depression (Makoto dating Kotonoha, Setsuna going to Paris and her dating Taisuke, a guy she doesn't even like, or (in Summer/Shiny Days) Makoto dating Setsuna) she mentions to Kotonoha that she wants a dad, but her own dad, as described by her mother is a "hopeless good-for-nothing". This appears to be the core of her emotional instability during the events of Summer/Shiny Days, as Sekai does subtly shows jealousy toward Setsuna, who still has her own father nearby unlike her (though ironically, it's revealed in one route that Setsuna's father is ''also ''Sekai's father). Sekai genuinely doesn't want anyone to get hurt because of her, though unwilling to go through with it she pressures Makoto into telling Kotonoha of their relationship, or despite her crush on Makoto decites in not getting involved in his and Kotonoha's relationship. She is shown to be genuinely shocked and apologetic that her friends have been bullying Kotonoha behind her back, to say nothing of Nanami's urging they do so for her sake. Her only instances of physically harming other people involves her going into Yandere mode upon her getting pregnant and subsequently being subjected to both depression and abandonment. If she is dragged into three-way relationship, Sekai is initially resistant and doubtful, not entirely convinced about the rightness of such a relationship. But once Kotonoha express her bisexual feelings towards her, she accepts and reciprocates them. After becoming more certain about mutual relationship she then fully enjoys it. Anime In the Anime she's more selfish than her visual novel counterpart, for example it's implied she had an ulterior motive to get together with Makoto anyway, ignoring Kotonoha while in the VN she only does so if Makoto genuinely proclaims his love. She also concerned less with the well being of others, such as Kotonoha being cheated on, and further she doesn't break off things when Makoto starts to cheat on her. However she does attempt to stop the affair early on after she realizes the damage she has done and tells Makoto to leave her alone and stay loyal to Kotonoha. However Makoto convinced Sekai that he loves her more and implies that he broke things off with Kotonoha. Manga Her Manga version is mostly the same as in the anime with the difference is that she accepts Makoto loving Kotohona more and even accepts being dumped by Makoto. However she becomes insane after Makoto is critically wounded by Kotonoha who tried to murder Sekai and kills her a week later. School Days The Visual Novel Sekai initially learns of Makoto after he helped Setsuna from being bullied. She decides to do some research on him for Setsuna but falls in love with him herself. She has no idea how to approach him and he himself pays attention to nothing, let alone her. A surprise seating arrangement occurs and when she learns that Setsuna was sat next to Makoto she begs her to switch seats, as it may be the only chance for her to get close to him. Thus she tries to get to know him but immediately learns of his crush on Kotonoha, and decides to help him make Kotonoha his girlfriend, presumably because it's her only excuse to stay close to him but also because she wishes to see him happy - and possibly, if not depressively, figuring he'll never have eyes for her. Together they have lunch every day to learn about Kotonoha and she inevitably succeeds in putting them together. Before Makoto goes on his first date with Kotonoha though, Sekai kisses him and claims it's only a reward for her hard work, although she is shown distraught over succeeding. From then on, depending how the story goes, she can end up with Makoto, end up simply depressed, get killed, or go insane and kill Kotonoha or Makoto. See this for more details. Anime Sekai's role is largely the same, however, the series focuses more on Makoto's affair with Sekai, and the other girls in the series. Sekai is a good friend of Makoto at the start of the series and wants to help him get involved with Kotohona. However she develops feelings for him and uses Kotonoha's sensitive to allow Makoto to practice anything using her body, claiming it not to mean anything to her. While she does feel guilty for getting involved with Makoto, even to the point of trying to ignore him for Kotohona's sake, Makoto manages to convince Sekai that he loves her and not Kotonoha. As the series progress however she discovers that Makoto is sleeping around with other girls and allows it to happen until she discovers that she is pregnant. However, he dumps her after she refuses to get an abortion and the other girls stop taking interest in him, causing their relationship to worsen. She is slowly driven over the edge as Makoto rekindles his relationship with Kotonoha, realizing how poorly he has treated her. (However it could also be the only reason why Makoto decided to stay with Kotonoha because she was the only girl left willing to be in a relationship with him as all of the other girls blocked his number. ) He then angrily tells Sekai off when she shows up at his house after his date with Kotonoha and starts making out with her in front of Sekai, causing Sekai to have a breakdown. The next day she and Makoto get together for a chat where Makoto is hoping to encourage Sekai into getting an abortion after Sekai goes to the kitchen to make tea she sees her hard working dinner the day before being thrown away in the trash can this becomes the final straw, and in this instance, she kills Makoto after distracting him with a text. She is then confronted by Kotonoha, who kills her in return by slicing her neck and cutting open her stomach to find out Sekai's pregnancy was a lie to get Makoto's attention. Manga Sekai's role is almost the same as in the anime. The big difference is that she is far more forward about her feelings for Makoto, but ultimately accepts Makoto loving Kotohona more then her. She even shows a willingness to remain friends with Makoto and accepts being dumped with a smile. However, towards the end of the Manga, Kotonoha goes insane and accidentally stabs Makoto in an attempt to murder Sekai. Makoto survives and is rushed to the Hospital, but in this time, Sekai passes into Yandere territory and kills Kotonoha a week later, all the while mocking her and claiming it was justified because she is insane and dangerous. It is implied that Sekai was not in the right state of mind during this and makes remarks that could be construed as insane, such as saying only she'll be the one who brings Makoto happiness and she wants to start over with a clean slate. Summer Days / Shiny Days Sekai's role is largely reduced in Summer Days/Shiny Days, due to her gotten sick with the mumps. Due to this, she asks Setsuna to fill in her place as a waitress at Radish where she works by bargaining with her that she might meets Makoto as he lives nearby. Some of her friends beside Setsuna such as Niki Ookuma and Ai Yamagata also visit her during this time. Still, Sekai's laziness gets to her and she begins to continue feigning sickness in order to relax and snoops around at Sakakino Hill, the latter which Setsuna catches up with. Many of Sekai's hidden insecurity and jealousy are also revealed when Setsuna reveals to her (and Ai) that Makoto is her boyfriend at Radish. As Sekai also loved Makoto too, this greatly depressed her but she still tries to be calm and wants Setsuna to be happy. However, when Setsuna runs away to Paris because of her not telling Makoto that Shun is her father properly her supressed emotions all come out, causing her to tell Setsuna that she loves Makoto more than her. In semi-canonical Paris for Four ending Sekai finds out that both Kiyouras and even her mother Youko are all pregnant with Makoto's children. After she accidentally blurts that she feels left out, she is then forced by everyone to joint their pregnancy party. Which happens quicky as Makoto is straight behind doors. Cross Days The Visual Novel Sekai's role is rather small and reduced but for most story lines she is involved with Makoto. Depending on which route you take, Yuuki will try to end the affair between Sekai and Makoto but cannot convince either of them. In one route Yuuki might not only attempt to try to kill Sekai to stop the affair but he also almost attempts to molest her but Sekai is rescued by Setsuna. Manga In the Manga version Yuuki also tries to convince Sekai to stop stealing Makoto away from Kotohona but is told that it's none of his business. In the end it's revealed that Sekai and Kotohona were both in a three-way relationship with Makoto. Gallery Kotonohaandsekai-03.jpg CellSekai.jpg|A cellphone picture of Sekai in School Uniform CellCostume.jpg|Another cellphone picture of Sekai in "Blue Wind Outfit" Sit.jpg Sekai-School-Days.jpg 0020.jpg|A profile of Sekai sekai happy.jpg|Happy to be with Makoto Sekai brief yandere.jpg|Sekai's eyes without life Sekai yandere after push.jpg|Sekai's mad smile when she pushes Kotonoha into the train sekai mumps.jpg|in bed with The mumps. Vlcsnap-318488.jpg|Confidence boost Next summer.jpg|A different swimsuit bitch slap.jpg|After finding out she has to move to Paris boob pump.jpg|More Confidence Boost Sekai Saionji 15.jpg Sekai Saionji 20.JPG Sekai Saionji 19.JPG Sekai Saionji 12.jpg Sekai Saionji 18 (Bikini).jpg Sekai Saionji 2.jpg Sekai Saionji 3.jpg Sekai Saionji 8.jpg Sekai Saionji 5.jpg Sekai Saionji 14.jpg Endings See Sekai Saionji/endings Trivia *Sekai's hairstyle is extremely similar to Nagisa Furukawa's hairstyle from Clannad. *Her given name Sekai means "the world", while her surname Saionji can be translated as "temple of the west garden". *The origin of her full name is an allusion to Kinmochi Saionji (西園寺 公望'''), a statesman and three-time Prime Minister of Japan, and they share same birthday. *Sekai has five endings, which is less than Kotonoha's. But unlike Kotonoha's, all of them are unique. **If one counts Setsuna's Feelings to be a Setsuna ending, even though Makoto ends up with Sekai, then all of her endings are shown ending with a hug. *In the anime, Kotonoha says that Sekai was lying about her pregnancy due to her seeing nothing in Sekai's corpse. She could be wrong because an embryo would not have had enough time to develop long enough to be seen until weeks after being conceived. **It is also possible that she mentally believed herself to be pregnant from all of the stress she suffered up until that point since after 3 months of pregnancy the embryo is noticeable. *Sekai used to heavily believe in the phone wallpaper rumor and if she ends up with Makoto she can assure it works to Hikari. *According to the official family tree Makoto has children with Sekai and Setsuna but the official continuity is still unknown, see this. *She can become a mother in To My Child and Two Lovers endings and in the Shiny Days ending.Paris of the Four People with Makoto's children or in the School Days LxH exclusive ending End of the Folly with Taisuke's son. *It's likely that she inherited blue eyes from her paternal grandmother Hatsuka Hazama. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Saionjis Category:School Days characters Category:Summer Days characters Category:Shiny Days characters Category:Cross Days characters Category:Mothers Category:Older sisters